eedcalternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro China
we has new frend now and new lan and everythin very excite see belows down at ewnd hellos i am jagged fell also knowsn as WAN WAN but now i is ZOMBI wan wan because of the staaplr and tothbrush inciendent where i died a bad death, the incidnet hapend BEcUASE I was eating staplr as i do every day 4 good health wen i actual ate tothbrushg, was very bad, i died, then i had sad. ANYWAYS microchina is the best country. it is in the tai wan wan which is y i am wan wan, even tho i am jagged fell, becaus i can. so have i tol u about my cat henry, he enspyred the country when he wuz eatin lunch 1 day. but actual it was kessler, my freind, but anyways microchine is best county. it has monoral and five restawrunts, is named happy meal place after mcdonalds because i liek hapPY mals. it also has best riec because it is fake111111!!1!1!!! jyst kiddin it is the most reel rice evar, and if u disagre i will destory u n fortnite, i am best fortnite playr, i know because i has wepon, microshina is best countr, i liek to say, becaus my cat is the mascot, his nam is bob, his is five yeers old. has the destroi becausee we will kills you alls. ALLSO WE HAS ALL THE DIPLO MACY, I LIEK MACY, SHE IS NICE. I HADD LUNCCH WIT HER DE OTHR DAYYY. fdh usfoui asdfoipa shuidf asiodfu hasoifubqhwro7qytb87ewt gsofdjvbh sdfog sdf qsfuiweroygioudwfghsdf \ yayay we will conquer world so i has flet it is * wan wans rubber duck (ducky dreadnought) wan wans rice car (aircraft carier) wan wans healthy hapy floatie of DOOOM (bunny clas) wan wans fortun cooky (fortun cooki) wan wans death star (its a death star) and many more!!!!!!!!! i has 2000 arcraft cariers so i has backstory once upon a time there wuz a helthi hapy human naemd wan wan he wuz healthy he also had cat fred was cat of the wan wan wait wait wait so am i of talk about countri ohes yes my bads any dr who i went 2 ze store and got sum cheezits and that inspird me to start microchine he look ican into tryangle text y ay yay yaya yayay ao anyways we now not in tai wan wan WAR iot was a sadhappy u c we got unfarly invade by meanies we had smaert stategy with ram ships and swim but de admins are biasd and dont know hw to do niec so anywho people died but we got island because we has new frend they r enlekt and everyone was a hapy and now we has islam islan of mayor naem jan islan idk why jan was an islan maybe he wished 4 dat for christmas but now we has party and riec so we say * yay * yay * yay * yay * yay * yay * yay * yay * yay and we now has mad nation anthum it gos liek dis we r micro chine and we dont whine becaus we r fine lol lol we has plenty food wen we is in de mood yea yea yea woah woah woah woah aaaahhh micro chine